Back to Roots
by Claire C. Griffon
Summary: A short little ficlet of what happend when Lindsey leaves LA for the first time after the "evil hand" incident. This is my first Lindsey fic as well. And now, there's more. This is the only home for all Lindsey fics by me.
1. Back to Roots

**Discalimer-** I own nothing, nadda, zilch.

**For-** Imadizi

**Name-** Back to Roots

**Summary-** What happens after Lindsey leaves LA, and the "evil hand" incident. This is my first Lindsey story, so please enjoy. It is meant to be humerous little ficlet.

**Rating-** PG-13 for language reasons

* * *

**Back to Roots**

"Shit." Lindsey said, seeing the flashing red and blue lights appear behind his truck. He turned the wheel to the right and slowed to a stop, although he was tempted to run. He got the window rolled down just as a cop reached it.

"Do you know what's on the bask of your truck?" the officer said.

"Hello to you too officer."

"Just answer the question son."

"The name 'Chevrolet'?"

The officer nodded thoughtfully. "Come on out here and take a look."

Lindsey waited until the officer had turned his back before rolling his eyes. He did get out of his vehicle though, and went to the back of his truck. That's when he saw the sign. "Cops Suck." he read out loud.

The conversation with Angel a few minuites ago replayed in his head. _Bastard_, he thought. "Officer, look,I swear I didn't put that there. My name is Lindsey McDonald..."

"From the lawfirm?" the officer asked.

_And here I was hoping to get away from all that shit..._, he thought as he answered. "Yeah." he groaned.

"Oh, sorry about that. Go on then."

Lindsey was confused, but if the cop was going to let him off... hey? Who was he to argue with the law now? He went back to the cab and got in, tucking the sign in the back with him. As he started up the car again, he heard the cop yell after them, "Tell them all thanks for getting me outta that scrap a caople weeks ago!"

Lindsey's only reply was to stick his middle finger out of the window, and blast down the road, away from LA.

* * *

So, you like? Please R&R. 


	2. Renegade

It's a new Lindsey story! That's right! And he's now starring in... his very own SONGFIC! YAY! I got this CD a few weeks ago, and I heard this song for the first time. I immediatly thought of Lindsey. So, here ya go!

Song- Renegade by: Styx

Summary- A small songfic of how Lindsey's feeling as the Senior Partners take him to the holding dimension.

* * *

Renegade

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life  
From the long arm of the law  
Lawman has put an end to my running  
And I'm so far from my home  
Oh mama I can hear you a crying  
You're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows  
And I don't have very long _

Lindsey looked up at the light above him, and immediatly knew the Partners were coming.

_This jig is up the news is out  
__They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today of the wanted man_

After all that work to avoid them, that moronic Angel had to come and mess everything up with his "precious" Cordy in the mix as well. Chances were, they were gonna kill him now that they had their hands on him.

_Oh mama I've been years on the lamb  
And had a high price on my head  
Lawman said get him dead or alive  
Now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear mama I can hear you a crying  
You're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows  
And I don't have very long  
_  
He had precious few moments left now, as the light was all around him. And there, in the corner, was Angel, smiling smugly. It was at that moment that Lindsey wanted nothing more than to pound a stake through his heart. But then, that would lay waste to all of his and Eve's perfectly laid plans, although this part certinally hadn't been in the brochure.

_This jig is up the news is out  
They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge will have revenge today  
On the wanted man _

And Lindsey's only thought as he was sucked into what was most certinally hell? _I'll get you yet Angel. This renegade promises that._

* * *

The end. So, you like? I figure, these pages will be where I put all my Lindsey ficlets. So, keep an eye on them. 


End file.
